Blog użytkownika:Moro14/Moro Revenge - Czas zemsty... Nastąpił
thumb|244pxWitajcie! Jestem Moro Revenge! Ciekawe imię, co nie? Ta... Mi też nie specjalnie się podoba, ale lepsze od mojego starego. Wzięło się od tego, że szukam zemsty. Ludzie mnie skrzywdzili. Niektórzy fizycznie, a niektórzy po prostu mi nie pomagali. Ostatnio zaczęłam szukać najmniejszego powodu o zemsty. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że na wszystkich ludziach trzeba się zemścić. Za to, że mordują innych, za to, że pogardzają innymi, za to i za tamto... Oraz za to, że nie mszczą się słusznie, tak jak ja! Stąd Revenge. A Moro? To od mojej kurtki. A jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego to piszę, to po prostu chcę wam pokazać, co należy robić, abym się na was nie zemściła. Ale to i tak mało prawdopodobne. Napisałam wam całą moją historię, tylko, dlatego, że uwielbiam się rozpisywać. Chcę zachować jak najwięcej krwi! Uwielbiam krew! Uwielbiam rozszarpywać ludzkie ciała! Uwielbiam, kiedy moja suczka Bloody Eyes zjada ludziom kończyny... Silnik samochodu warczał cicho. Wpatrywałam się w krajobraz za oknem. Przeprowadzaliśmy się z naszej rodzinnej Polski. Dlaczego? Bo jestem idiotką! Gdy byłam w podstawówce wszystko było w porządku, ale odkąd poszłam do gimnazjum wszystko się zrujnowało. Przez pierwszy rok trzymałam się samymi trójkami i dwójkami, ale później ledwie przeszłam. Mama stwierdziła, że jeśli się przeprowadzimy i zacznę uczęszczać do innego gimnazjum wszystko się poprawi. Myślała, że to wszystko z powodu nagłych zgonów moich bliskich. Najpierw moja przyjaciółka, Weronika. Okazało się, że ma raka. Późno wykrytego. Zmarła tydzień później. Potem dziadkowie, tej samej nocy zmarli z nieznanych przyczyn naturalnych, a na końcu młodszy brat i kuzynka wpadli pod samochód. Jednak to nie przez to. Ludzie umierają w mniejszych lub większych odstępach czasu. Nie obchodziło mnie to, przecież na mnie też kiedyś przyjdzie pora. To wszystko przez to, co się działo i nie skończy tego śmierć. Gdy zmarła Weronika została mi tylko Jagna, ale ona chodziła do innego gimnazjum i nie utrzymywała ze mną żadnych kontaktów, mimo iż obiecywała, że będzie to robić. Po śmierci młodszego brata, moje starsze rodzeństwo; Marta i Tomek, zrobili sobie ze mnie popychadło i ciągle mnie bili, a młodsza siostra, Zosia zaczęła bać się mnie, jakbym to ja wepchnęła Antka i Agatę pod samochód. Po za tym nie tylko Marta i Tomek mnie bili, ale także ojciec. Wystarczyło, że za długo używałam komputera i już obrywałam po głowie. Mama sądziła, że przeprowadzka coś da, ale to nie była prawda. Najgorsze było to, że nic niezauważała, albo przynajmniej udawała. Obrywałam książkami, kamieniami, czasem nawet nożami. To, dlatego, że musieli się jakoś wyżyć, a Zosia jest oczywiście za słodka, żeby jej cokolwiek zrobić. Chodziło, też pewnie o to, że naprawdę z całej rodziny byłam najzdolniejsza i nie raz mi to powtarzano. Pisałam świetne opowiadania, dzięki dużej wyobraźni. Świetnie rysowałam i w dodatku pisałam wspaniałe, głębokie wiersze. W których ostatni było często dużo mowy o torturach, jakie doświadczałam. Przestałam czuć miłość. Nikt mnie już nie kochał. A ja tak bardzo chciałam miłości! Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Zaczęłam nucić chwytliwa melodię. - Nie odbierzesz? - spytała mama. - Nie - odburknęłam. - Julka, odbierz do jasnej cholery! - warknęła na mnie starsza siostra, z drugiego końca samochodu. Przewróciłam oczami i wyjęłam telefon z kieszeni. - Halo? - spytałam, odbierając. - Halo Julka? - był to głos Jagny. - No cześć - powiedziałam bez wyrazu. - Słyszałam, że się przeprowadzasz! - Och, brawo! Do księżniczki nareszcie dotarły najnowsze wiadomości! - O co ci chodzi? - zdziwiła się przyjaciółka. - O wszystkim innym nie wiedziałaś, ale o tym, że się przeprowadzam to już tak? W ogóle zerwałaś ze mną kontakt! - No tak, ale... - Pierdol się! - warknęłam i się rozłączyłam. - Julka, co to za słownictwo! - oburzyła się mama i zaczęła mnie pouczać. Miałam to gdzieś. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie... Miałam ochotę wstać i przywalić matce, a następnie pojechać do Jagny i ją... Zabić! Tak. Chciałam ją zabić. To nie było uczucie zwykłej, pospolitej złości. To było uczucie zemsty. Ogarnęło mnie całkowicie... I prysło, gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Dom był duży. Jednak jak na sześć osób, psa i trzy koty, był nawet mały! Weszliśmy do środka i wybraliśmy sobie pokoje. Ja wybrałam niezbyt duży, z balkonem i oknem na las. Kiedy wnosiłam mój ostatni karton usłyszałam, że ktoś mnie woła. - Hej, mała! Stanęłam sparaliżowana. Zdawało mi się, że rozpoznałam ten głos. Ale to niemożliwe... Potrząsnęłam głową i odwróciłam się w stronę, z której usłyszałam wołanie. Pod drzewem stał chłopak, jednak z tej odległości nie widziałam szczegółów. Postawiłam karton na ziemi i podeszłam do niego, a kiedy go poznałam, stanęłam jak wryta. Ale to niemożliwe! Tyle kilometrów od naszego starego miasta? Byliśmy przecież kilka krajów dalej. Ale to jednak on. Rude włosy, piegi, brązowe oczy... - Kuba? - wyjąkałam. Chłopak był tak samo zaskoczony jak ja. - Ju... Julka? - wyjąkał. Oczywiście, znałam go wcześniej. Od wakacji po podstawówce był moim chłopakiem, aż do następnych, kiedy to zobaczyłam go jak lizał się z jakąś dziewczyną, której zresztą nie znałam. Teraz jak na to patrzę, to problemy gimbusa, ale wtedy to był dla mnie dramat. - Co ty tu robisz? - wyjąkałam. - A ty? - Pierwsza spytałam! - warknęłam, zaciskając pięści, - Mieszkam! - odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Ale jak... Że w tym mieście? To niemożliwe! Ja tu mieszkam! - Ale ja byłem tu pierwszy! - Dobra nieważne. Czego ode mnie chcesz? - prychnęłam. - Teraz już nic - powiedział cicho, patrząc na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Odwrócił się i poszedł. Po chwili zniknął za budynkiem. Przewróciłam oczami. Wróciłam po swój karton i weszłam do domu. Następnego dnia, kiedy byłam już rozpakowana, postanowiłam rozejrzeć się po domu. Najpierw poszłam do piwnicy, ale tam nie było nic interesującego. Niewielkie zakurzone pomieszczenie. Tego samego spodziewałam się po strychy, ale mimo to tam poszłam. Byłam jednak miło zaskoczona. Strych był ogromny. Było tam kilka pomieszczeń, każde oświetlone żarówka bez klosza. Wszystkie jednak były puste. Nie licząc tego ostatniego. Tam żarówka migała, słabo oświetlając pomieszczenie. Nieco mnie to wystraszyło. Wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon i stojąc w wejściu oświetliłam nim nieco pomieszczenia. Nie wiele mi to pomogło, ale dałam radę zobaczyć, że w rogu pomieszczenia coś stoi. Włożyłam telefon do kieszeni i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Udało mi się wymacać przedmiot i wynieść go do bardziej oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Tam okazało się, że to drewniana skrzynka. Otarłam ją z kurzu a następnie otworzyłam. W środku zobaczyłam trzy przedmioty. Dwie puszki farby, czarnej i białej, oraz jakiś sznurek, przynajmniej tak myślałam na pierwszy rzut oka. Wyjęłam wszystko ze skrzynki i okazało się, że to wcale nie jest sznurek, tylko bicz. Wyglądał podobnie do tego, którego używał Indiana Jones. Kiedyś uwielbiałam te filmy. Zaś farby okazały się być farbami do twarzy. Zastanawiałam się tylko, po co w takiej dużej puszce trzymać farby do twarzy. No, ale tak było napisane na etykiecie. Nie znalazłam jednak żadnego pędzla. Schowałam przedmioty do skrzynki i zniosłam ją do mojego pokoju. Schowałam ją pod biurko, ale wcześniej wyjęłam z niej bicz. Schowałam go do kieszeni bluzy i poszłam z Sabą na spacer. Było chłodnawo, więc założyłam na siebie moje stare moro harcerskie. Nie miałam ani spodni do kompletu, ani glanów. Czerwone trampki i jeansy może faktycznie nie bardzo pasowały, ale nie robiło mi to większej różnicy. Saba to biszkoptowy labrador. Podpięłam jej od obroży czerwoną smycz i wyszłam na spacer do lasu, obok naszego nowego domu. Szłam leśną ścieżką, aż doszłam na polanę. Tam odpięłam smycz, aby Saba mogła pobiegać, a sama rozwinęłam bicz. Postanowiłam, że poćwiczę strzelanie z niego. Strzeliłam i trafiłam się w prawy policzek, pod okiem. - Kurwa... - przeklęłam i strzeliłam jeszcze raz. Tym razem trafiłam się w szyje, z lewej strony. Dotknęłam się tam palcem i poczułam ciepłą krew. - Ha! Ciota z ciebie! Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Kubę, opierającego się o drzewo. - Czego chcesz? - warknęłam. - Przyszedłem popatrzeć, jak robisz z siebie kompletną kretynkę! - zaśmiał się. Znowu poczułam to samo uczucie, co w samochodzie. Tym razem mogłam jednak się zemścić. Miałam przecież broń. Zamachnęłam się i strzeliłam z bicza, trafiając chłopaka w oko. - Ała! - krzyknął. Uczucie minęło. Zastąpiła je troska i żal oraz poczucie winy. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. - Przepraszam! - wyjąkałam. - Ty jesteś chora! - krzyknął Kuba. - Poważnie chora! Zaczął uciekać z lasu. Chciałam pobiec za nim, ale stwierdziłam, że to bez sensu. Musiałam się ukryć. Ale najpierw do domu. Tam chciałam się spakować, a następnie uciec. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni chusteczkę i przykładając ją do krwawiącej rany na szyi, zaczęłam biec do domu. Saba biegła zaraz za mną. Gdy byłam w przedpokoju, stanęłam na chwilę przed lustrem. Przejechałam ręką po ranach. - Trzeba coś z tym zrobić - mruknęłam. Weszłam do łazienki i wyjęłam apteczkę. Odkaziłam i zabandażowałam ranę na szyi, a tą na policzku zakleiłam plastrem. Bandaż włożyłam do kieszeni i stanęłam przed lustrem. - A może... Poszłam na palcach do pokoju. Stamtąd wyciągnęłam puszki z farbą. Wróciłam do łazienki. Spróbowałam oderwać plaster z policzka. W końcu mi się to udało. Krew na szczęście nie leciała. Jednak, kiedy chciałam zdjąć bandaż, okazało się, że tam nadal nieco krwawię. Po za tym okazało się, że nieco zakrwawiony bandaż wygląda całkiem spoko. Nigdy nie lubiłam swojego wyglądu. Jasne oczy, ciemne włosy, mało wyraźne rysy twarzy i ciemnawa skóra. Postanowiłam teraz nieco się "upiększyć". Zostawiłam, więc bandaż, ale otworzyłam puszkę z białą farbą. Białe twarze są takie zajebiste! Zajebiste są też białe włosy! Wcześniej wzięłam ze sobą pędzelek, ale zostawiał nie fajne smugi. Zanurzyłam, więc ręce w puszce i zaczęłam malować się po twarzy. W końcu miałam całkiem biała twarz, szyję, do bandaża oraz dłonie. Pomalowałam sobie też na biało niektóre pasma w grzywce i jedno w rozpuszczonych włosach. - Nie jest źle... - stwierdziłam. - Ale czegoś mi tu brakuje... Sięgnęłam do kieszeni moro i wyciągnęłam scyzoryk. Przyłożyłam sobie ostrze do policzka tuż pod okiem i wycięłam sobie coś na wzór sopli. Zwężała się ona im niżej zjeżdżałam ostrzem, ale aby uzyskać odpowiedni efekt musiałam nieco się postarać. Najpierw wyrysowałam sobie wzór, a następnie wyryłam ranę, głęboką do mięsa. To samo zrobiłam na drugim policzku. Krew skapnęła na umywalkę. Wytarłam krew z twarzy, starając się nie ruszyć ran. - No i jest git! - stwierdziłam. Wtedy do łazienki weszła matka. - Fuck - mruknęłam. - Zapomniałam się zakluczyć. - Dziecko! Co ty robisz!? - wykrzyknęła matka, biorąc do ręki zamkniętą puszkę czarną farbą. Przeczytała etykietę i otworzyła ją. - Farba! - krzyknęła. - Czy ty jesteś normalna?! - Oddawaj to! - warknęłam i szarpnęłam. Farba wylała się na mnie. - Cholera! - warknęłam, bo farba dostała mi się do oczu. Wytarłam ją szybko z siebie, ale ta na oczach została. - Kurwa mać! - wrzasnęłam - Nic nie widzę! Jednak warstwa farby była dość cienka i po chwili widziałam już dość dobrze. Wszystko było po prostu szare. Tak jak przez okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Zobaczyłam, że mama nadal stoi w drzwiach łazienki. Odepchnęłam ją i wybiegłam z domu. Nie wzięłam ze sobą nic, po za biczem, scyzorykiem i bandażem, który cały czas był w mojej kieszeni. Zaczęłam biec w stronę lasu. Wtedy zorientowałam się, że Saba biegnie za mną. Stanęłam w miejscu i odwróciłam się w jej stronę. - Chodź do mnie, mała! - ponagliłam ją z uśmiechem. - No już! Suczka podbiegła do mnie. Stanęła na tylnich łapach, a przednie oparła mi na brzuchu. - Dobry piesek! - potargałam ją po łbie. - No chodź! Poszłyśmy razem w stronę lasu. - Julka! - usłyszałam, gdy byłam już na pograniczu. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Martę i Tomka. Biegli w moją stronę. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i pobiegłam z Sabą do lasu. Kiedy dobiegłyśmy do polany, na której poprzednio byłyśmy, schowałyśmy się za drzewem i czekałyśmy. Po chwili rodzeństwo wbiegło na polanę. - Mógłbym przysiąc, że ją widziałem - powiedział Tomek. Poczekałam, aż odwrócą się od mnie tyłem i wtedy wyszłam zza drzewa. - Mnie szukacie? - spytałam niewinnie. Tamci odwrócili się z przerażeniem. - Sabcia - powiedziałam słodko. - Zajmij się nim, dobrze? - spytałam i kiwnęłam głową w stronę Tomka. Pies bez wahania skoczył mu do gardła. Ja natomiast podeszłam powoli do siostry. Ta zaczęła się cofać i krzyczeć. - Zamknij się! - krzyknęłam i trzasnęłam ją biczem, celnie w usta. Następnie strzeliłam jeszcze raz i trafiłam ją w oczy, oślepiając ją przy tym. Siostra położyła ręce na oczach. Podbiegłam do niej szybko i podhaczyłam ją. Kiedy upadła, kopnęłam ją w brzuch. - Czas zemsty nadszedł - syknęłam. Wyjęłam scyzoryk i rozdarłam siostrze koszule i bluzę. Następnie wyryłam jej na brzuchu napis "Zemsta" - Litości! - krzyknęła. - Zamknij się! - powtórzyłam i odcięłam jej język. Wstałam. Poharatałam ją biczem i przyjrzałam się jej. Jak miły był widok jej cierpienia... Spojrzałam na Tomka. Cały był pogryziony. Gwizdnęłam na Sabe. - Dobry piesek - powiedziałam, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Podeszłam do brata i wycięłam mu na brzuchu ten sam napis, co u siostry. Następnie wstałam i chwile na nich patrzyłam. - No dobra - powiedziałam po jakimś czasie. - Saba. Ukończ ich cierpienie. Suczka podbiegła najpierw do siostry i przegryzła jej szyję. Następnie pobiegła do brata i zrobiła mu to samo. Zaśmiałam się, widząc ich poharatane ciała. Następnie spojrzałam na Sabe. Miała wydrapane oczy. Tomek broniąc się musiał jej to zrobić. - Oj moja biedna! - powiedziałam zmartwiona. Kucnęłam przed nią i przytuliłam ją. - Spokojnie. Mam bandaż w kieszeni - mówiąc to wyciągnęłam z jednej z wielu kieszeni zwinięty bandaż i obwiązałam jej nim głowę dookoła oczu. Mimo to krew przebiła przez bandaż. - Zaraz będzie lepiej - obiecałam i pocałowałam psinkę w nos. Tamta zaszczekała radośnie. - O kurwa, co to za rozróba?! - usłyszałam. Wstałam pośpiesznie i obejrzałam się za siebie. Zobaczyłam wysokiego chłopaka. Miał szarą bluzę z niebieskim kapturem, założonym na głowę, jeansy oraz czarne rękawiczki. Na twarz miał założoną czarną chustę, a na oczach gogle z żółtymi szkłami. Spod kaptura wystawały mu brązowe włosy. W ręce trzymał siekierę, brudną od krwi. - Kim ty, do jasnej cholery jesteś?! - spytał. Otrząsnęłam się z szoku uśmiechnęłam się. - Kimś, kogo powinieneś się bać! - powiedziałam. - Chyba nie wiesz, do kogo mówisz! - odparł tamten prostując się dumnie. - Oj, już ja dobrze wiem! - zapewniłam i zamachnęłam się biczem. - Saba! - krzyknęłam w tym czasie. Suczka rzuciła się na chłopaka, a ja w tym czasie strzeliłam w niego z bicza. Tamten jednak zrobił unik, tak, że nawet go nie drasnęłam. Rzucił we mnie siekierą. Kucnęłam na ziemię, ledwie unikając siekiery. Ta wbiła się w drzewo za mną. - Zły ruch! - mruknęłam. Teraz starczyło tylko zadbać, żeby chłopak nie dostał się z powrotem do broni. Nie zauważyłam, że ma jeszcze jedną siekierę. Wyciągnął ją zza paska od spodni i zaczął machać na Sabe. Ta robiła jednak zwinne uniki. - Saba, zostaw go! - zawołałam, bojąc się, że ta oberwie siekierą. Suczka pośpiesznie odskoczyła. Zamachnęłam się biczem. Udało mi się owinąć go wokół siekiery i wyrwać ją chłopakowi. Skoczyłam na niego, powalając go na ziemię. Wyjęłam scyzoryk i przycisnęłam mu go do gardła. Jedną nogę opierałam mu na brzuchu, tak jak jedną rękę, starając się nałożyć na niego cały ciężar mojego ciała. - Robimy tak - syknęłam, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Ty nie donosisz na mnie policji, ja nikomu nie mówię, że paradowałeś z okrwawioną siekierą po lesie, puszczam cię, nie robiąc ci krzywdy i dajemy sobie spokój, co? - Zgodziłbym się...- stwierdził tamten. - Ale przecież i tak nie zrobisz mi krzywdy! - mówiąc to uderzył mnie w głowę swoją. Otumaniona przestałam na niego naciskać. Wtedy ten strącił mnie z siebie i uderzył pięścią w twarz. Niemal straciłam przytomność. Poczułam jak z nosa cieknie mi krew. Saba czule wylizała mi ją kilkoma machnięciami języka. - Co do spokoju... Z tym też się nie zgodzę - powiedział, biorąc swoje siekiery. - Ja jestem mordercą w tym mieście! I nie oczekuj, że dam ci przejąć tą rolę - uderzył mnie trzonem siekiery w głowę, widząc jak próbuję znów zamachnąć się biczem. Zamroczyło mnie bardziej niż wcześniej. Ledwie byłam w stanie opierać się na rękach. Saba chciała rzucić się na chłopaka. - Stój... - wydusiłam, łapiąc ją za obrożę. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby stała się jej krzywda. - Jeśli jeszcze kogoś zamordujesz, na pewno mnie spotkasz - kontynuował chłopak. Kopnął mnie między żebra, z takim impetem, że upadłam na plecy. - A wtedy pozbędę się ciebie. Rozumiesz? Z Ticcim Tobym nie ma żartów! - powiedział i uciekł między drzewa. Wyplułam trochę krwi i podniosłam się z ziemi. - Co za gnojek! - mruknęłam. Rozciągnęłam się i poszłam w stronę domu. - Jak on to powiedział? - spytałam, patrząc na drepczącą obok mnie Sabe. - "Jeśli jeszcze kogoś zamordujesz, na pewno mnie spotkasz"? Jakoś tak? W takim wypadku widzę, że trzeba znowu się pobawić, co? - zaśmiałam się. Saba podskoczyła radośnie do góry i zaszczekała. Stałam przed domem i grzałam się w cieple płomieni. Palący się budynek tak przyjemnie mnie ogrzewał. Słyszałam ze środka ich krzyki. Wyli z bólu, pół martwi. Najpierw unieszkodliwiałam ich. Następnie cięłam biczem. W tym czasie Saba ogryzała im palce. Albo nawet całe dłonie i stopy. Zjadała to ze smakiem. Wyglądała przy tym tak słodko i niewinnie. Następnie każdemu wyryłam na brzuchu napis "Zemsta", szepcząc do ucha. Starałam się też, aby nie umarli przy tym. Na frontowej ścianie domu wypisałam ich krwią ten sam napis. Później wyjęłam benzynę z garażu i oblałam nią jak najwięcej pokoi w domu, łącznie z jeszcze dyszącymi członkami rodziny. Zadbałam też, aby kotom nic się nie stało. One są przecież niewinne. Na koniec wystarczyło to wszystko podpalić i po sprawie! Nagle usłyszałam wycie syren. - Oho! - powiedziałam. - W końcu się skapnęli! Czas się zmywać! Gwizdnęłam na Sabe, która latała dookoła domu i wbiegłam między drzewa. Wychylona zza nich oglądałam jak policja i strażacy nadaremnie starają się wyciągnąć martwych już ludzi z domu i ugasić pożar. Po chwili zobaczyłam Ticci'ego Tobby'ego. Wychylał się zza płotu i patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Pocałowałam dłoń, ale zamiast wysłać mu całusa wystawiłam mu środkowy palec. - No psinko... - powiedziałam do Saby odchodząc od drzewa i kierując się w głąb lasu. - Moro Revenge i Bloody Eyes wyruszają na łowy! Czas zemsty... Nastąpił! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach